


We're Getting the Band Back Together

by Jinxous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Break Up, F/M, Fights, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: When Scarlet Rogues had broken up everyone thought it was for the best, but when Iris received a foreclosure letter she knows the only way to raise the money is to get the band back together. The only issues are Barry and Len, having left on the sour terms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Coldflashwavebaby's image set.

_ “Camera’s ready! Everyone get in your spots!” Barry yelled as he hurried in front of the camera, the group of people kneeling down and standing, smiling at the camera. The camera flashed and before Barry knew it he was in his boyfriend's arms, kissing him as the camera flashed again. The others made faces, but the two seemed content the way they posed, happily invading the other’s personal space. _

  
  
  


_ “Scarlet Rogue’s Split Way’s!”, “Rockstar Heartthrobs Snallen Break Up!”, “Rockstar Threesome Goes Sideways!” _

Wally remembered the magazine covers as a teenager, his heart mourning the loss of his favorite band, Scarlet Rogues. There had been no clues, no sign, and suddenly they were gone, buried under rumors of a love triangle involving the singer, drummer, and bassist. Year after year passed, Wally almost forgetting about them until he had grabbed the mail and snagged one of his sister's letters. He hadn’t noticed until he’d opened it and began reading it before he realized what it was about. Immediately he read the name on the front of the letter, seeing his sister’s name, walking toward her room. Knocking he opened the door, eyes still on the letter in disbelief.

“Wally?!” Iris yelled, throwing a shirt on as she finished getting dressed.

“Iris, why do you have a letter from the bank that says Star Theater is going to be repossessed if you don’t pay $10,000.” 

“First off why are you going through my mail, secondly, give me that.” She growled, snagging the letter. She read over it as Wally connected dots in his head.

“You did you use to manage a band years ago, your the owner of Star Theater, as in the concert hall of Scarlet Rogues…which means that you know them…holy shit! You were the manager of Scarlet Rogues!”

“Yes I was Wally and this letter is bad news. Star Theater is very important to us, especially Barry. He’s been living there since the band broke up, I haven’t heard from him since.”

“So what happened? I heard the rumors but I don’t believe rumors.”

“Wally stop. I have to figure out how to get $10,000 to save Star and Barry doesn’t get evicted.”

“Why not get the band back together, I can tell you as a fan I’d love to see a final concert,” Wally said, eyes glowing with hope and excitement.

“That’s impossible. The band split on bad terms, no way we could get them together.”

“It couldn’t have been thy bad.”

“Barry dumped Len because he wanted to go solo, then fucked Mick. So yeah, I don’t think that’s possible Wally.” Iris checking her savings on her phone, not getting near enough.

“Sometimes you’ve got to believe in the impossible Iris, right now it’s all you’ve got,” Wally said, Iris, staring at him with steely eyes, only to sigh and give in.

“What do we got to lose,” Iris mumbled, Wally, jumping with glee.

“Who first!” Wally asked, Iris not looking as happy as Wally.

“Barry, he deserves to know his options.”

“Oh my god! The Barry Allen. Do you think he’d sign my cd.” Iris looked at him with a stern look, Wally’s face falling. I’ll ask later.”

  
  
  


“So, Barry Allen has been living in the old Star Theater this whole time, and he’s our foster brother. Why did you never tell me this?” Wally said with a pep in his step as he and Iris walked to the theater door. Iris didn’t seem as excited as Wally, especially when she pushed open the doors to a lightly lit theater hall.

“You never talked about it, plus, he deserves privacy...that and we haven’t spoken since the breakup. Barry and I didn’t leave on a good note and we never talked it out. That’s why I let him stay at the theater, uninterrupted, rent-free, and free to do whatever with his life.”

“So….this is the first step to getting the band back together, forgiveness and acceptance,” Wally said, a wide smirk on his face as they walked in, looking around. “This is so much cooler than what I managed to imagine as a kid.” Wally covered his mouth, looking around as Iris walked forward.

“Yeah, Barry’s been good to the old place.” Iris said as she walked to the ticket stand, looking at the dustless area. “So many memories.” She said, looking at the group of photos on the wall. Wally came up behind her, looking at her face, then at the picture.

“Bad?”

“Good too...it just ended horribly.” Iris sighed, turning to walk away, only to be met with Barry, standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe that led to the upstairs, or at least it looked like Barry. The first thing Iris noticed was the beard, the second was the glasses. “Barry...it’s nice to see you.” She said, stressed as she smiled at him. She expected a growl of anger, spatting about daring to show her face, but instead, she got a smile.

“Iris, it’s nice to see you.” He approached, pulling Iris into a hug, the girl visibly surprised but hugged back. “It’s so, so good to see you. How’s Joe and everyone?”

“Everyone’s good, Dad and Cecil are having a baby...I’m getting married in a few months…we miss you at Christmas and birthdays.” She said as they pulled away, catching sight of Barry’s black-gloved hands sliding down her arms.

“That’s amazing. I’m happy for them, I’m happy for you Iris. Who’s the guy?” Iris gave a half smile, looking at back at Wally. 

“Eddie…from high school. We actually came for some help, can we sit somewhere and talk?” Barry’s smile dropped, nodding.

“This way,” Barry said, leading them to the stage, taking a seat in the dark room. “Who’s the kid?” At this Wally’s face lit up.

“I-I’m Wally.” Was all he managed to get out.

“He’s my brother, apparently mom had a few secrets when she left dad. He’s also the Scarlet Rogue’s number one fan.” She smirked, looking back at Wally. “He also found a letter in the mail...they’re going to take the theater?” 

“How? I thought you had it set up so that the funds came from the Scarlet Rogue’s own bank account. I thought we had enough to pay the theater off?” 

“I thought so too, but after the band separated we had to cancel the venues. It left us 10,000 short Bare. They’re going to take it if we can’t come up with the money.”

“Where are we going to get that much. I have 3,000 in savings, that’s it.” Barry said, looking at the two siblings smile, Iris’ more nervous than Wally’s. “No! I’m not doing that!” Barry shot up, Iris following.

“We don’t have many options. It’s that or we lose Star Theater...you lose your home. Please, Barry...just one last show to save the theater, she’s been too good to us. She’s as much as my home as your’s.” Iris’ said tears in her eyes as Wally stood up, watching them nervously. Barry sighed, nodding.

“Fine.” Barry groaned, Wally’s eyes lighting up.

“Oh my god, can I say it please...please,” Wally begged, Iris’ nodding. “Awesome! We’re getting the band back together.” Wally said vibrantly, making Barry smile.

“Okay, who should we go to next?” Iris asked, Barry, smiling at her.

“Harry,” Iris smirked too, Wally looking at them with confusion.

“Harry.” She said, grabbing her phone.

The ringing had become a noise Harry had grown used to, listening to it ring again and even though it was a blaring sound. Finally, he picked it up, groaning as he lifted the phone to his ear.

“Harrison Well’s Taxi Fast or Not At All. How can I help you.” The older man said, looking over his accounting books.

“Hey Harry, it’s Iris.” Immediately he lit up.

“Ah, Miss. West. What do I owe this call to?” He said, sitting back in his chair.

“Well, we’re getting the band back together for the last concert to save Star Theater. We could always use our favorite bus driver.”

“Please, I was the only one that could put up with Barry’s and Snart’s excessive fucking...which brings up another question.”

“Barry’s on board, we haven’t talked to him yet.” 

“Well, if you can get the rest then I’m on board. Who are you going after next?”

“Caitlin, last I knew she’s working at her mother's.”

“Alright, well call me back. Good luck on Snart and Rory. You know they’re probably still pissed at each other.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think it’ll be too much of an issue,” Iris said, looking at Barry.

“Alright, call me and I’ll meet you at Star, I can drive the old girl around town to spread the word.”

“Thanks, Harry.” Barry smiled as Iris hung up, looking between to the two boys. “Let's go get Cat.” 

  
  
  


Caitlin walked down the hall, toward the front of the company to greet her visitors. She hadn’t been expecting anyone, but any time spent away from her mother's eyes were a great relief. Walking into the open area she immediately spotted Iris, Barry, and Wally. “Iris!” She yelled, running up to her, hugging her, which Iris reciprocated. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, we’re doing a farewell show to save Star. We could definitely use our guitarist.” Without a word, Caitlin threw her jacket off and gave it to security.

“Where are we at?” She sad, Iris smiling wider.

“Need to get Mick, Cisco, and Snart.” At this Caitlin looked at Barry.

“You’ve grown a beard? I like it.” Barry smiled, looking down.

“How have you been Cati?” He said, opening his arms for a hug, Caitlin quickly hugging him.

“I’ve been good, busy.”

“Caitlin!” A yell came from down the hall, Caitlin jumping.

“We should go,” Caitlin said, pulling Barry and Iris out of the building, Wally running out after them.

  
  
  
  


Mick found himself pressed down against the bar counter, hands held behind his back as his face laid in the nachos that he’d been eating not a second before. 

“ Mr. Santini is sick and tired of waiting for you to pay back the money, Rory.” 

“That ain’t my problem, is it?” Mick snapped back. 

“It is your problem if you want to keep all ten of your fingers.” 

Mick rolled his eyes. Santini’s men didn’t intimidate him--most of them weren’t much bigger than his pinky finger, and the rest were prissy asswipes who didn’t know how to fight. He pushed off the bar, dislodging the man holding him down, and swung a punch at the mouth of the group. There were three other guys standing around, and Mick laughed loudly. He loved a good fight. 

No one fights well drunk, though. When the door opened five minutes later, Mick was being thrown into one of the tables, shattering it under his weight and throwing him to the floor. 

Mick groaned and forced his eyes open. Above him was the delicate, gorgeous face of an angel. 

“Mick?”

His vision became less spotty and more dizzying. 

“He’s drunk.”

“Yeah, y’think?”

His vision finally started clearing, and above him was a beautiful, frowning face he hadn’t seen in years. “Snow? Long time no sees.”

Caitlin Snow rolled her eyes and looked to--holy fuck, was that Barry Allen?-- who just sighed. “We gotta sober him up.”

With the help of a helpful bartender and a giant bucket of ice Barry and Iris found a strange satisfaction dunking Mick’s head in, they sat around one of the non-broken tables, Santini’s men across the bar glaring at them, and Mick soberer than he ever wanted to be having this conversation. 

“Lenny’ll never go for it and every one of you dicks knows it.”

Everyone except for the kid--Iris called him Olly or Wally or some shit-- nodded in agreement.

“What are you talking about?” the kid exclaimed. “Do you guys even know who you are? You’re the freakin’ Scarlet Rogues! And you’re THE Mick Rory! The greatest drummer who ever lived!”

“The guy that couldn’t keep it in his pants more than five minutes on tour,” Caitlin mumbled. Barry snorted. 

“Neither’a you seemed to care when you were the ones I was fucking backstage.” 

Caitlin looked scandalized, and Barry just shook his head, embarrassed. The kid’s eyes widened like it was some fun fact that Mick was the group manwhore. 

“Whoa...is that why you and Leonard Snart broke up?” he asked Barry, who looked ready to deck the kid in the nose just for asking. 

Iris shushed him and quickly changed the subject. “Look, I don’t care what you do with your dick, Rory. Honestly, it seems like I’m the only person who doesn’t. But we need you, or else we’re going to lose the theater.”

Mick leaned back in his chair. The theater...there were some good memories there. He’d had his own room outside of a bus; one where he could do whatever the hell he wanted with whoever the hell he wanted and not have to worry about someone walking in or hitting a pothole on the highway. 

Then again, that was where everything fell apart--when Len walked into his room, wanting to vent about the breakup he and Barry just had, and he found Mick with a naked Barry sitting in his lap, devouring his lips. 

Bad time. Good lay. 

“Nah...too much drama. I’m better off here.”

“We noticed by the way you were thrown into a table and those guys over there look like they’re going to murder you the second we leave,” Iris replied, glancing back at Santini’s men. 

Mick shrugged. “Owe a guy some money for not paying my tab, now he wants to collect. Nothing I can’t handle.” 

Barry pursed his lips. “What if we handled your tab? Would you go with us then?”

Mick chuckled. “Kid, you ain’t got the money to pay off my tab. You ain’t even got the money to save the theater.”

“I didn’t say ‘pay it off’.” Barry pushed to his feet and strolled over to the table. At first, the men seemed hostile. Then, they started relaxing, followed by full-on laughing. Barry took a seat at the table with them and motioned back to Mick a couple of times. The men nodded along, whispering amongst each other. Finally, the leader shook hands with Barry, a huge smile on his face. 

Barry got up and waved goodbye, approaching their table with a smug grin. “You no longer owe Vincent Santini any money. You’re a free man.” 

Mick’s jaw dropped. “No way. How the hell--?”

“They’re Scarlet Rogue fans, and I offered them front row seats and backstage passes to our reunion show,” Barry answered. “Oh, they also want to donate $2000 to the cause--they’re going to contact you, Iris.” 

It’d been too long. Mick had nearly forgotten that Barry Allen was a genius with ideas so crazy and naive, they worked. 

He sighed. “Fine. Guess I’m in the band.” 

  
  


Caitlin led the way inside the lobby of the Verdant, a snobby hotel in Starling City. Barry frowned, remembering Cisco’s long hair and carefree attitude. He couldn’t picture him ever staying in a place like Verdant. 

“Are you sure he’s here, Cait?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at some old lady who raised her nose at them.

“Positive.” She pointed towards the hotel bar. More specifically, the bar’s piano. Tickling the grand piano’s ivories and flooding the hall with smooth jazz was none other than Cisco Ramon. 

Barry’s jaw dropped. His hair was pulled back, he had on his glasses instead of contacts, and was wearing a shirt that didn’t have a Star Wars quote on it. It was like the invasion of the body snatchers or something. 

“Oh my god,” Wally said, jaw-dropping. “That’s THE Cisco Ramon!”

“Y’know, adding ‘THE’ to our names doesn’t make us any more impressive,” Barry replied. He headed over to the piano and slipped on the bench beside his friend. Cisco continued to play, completely in the zone, and Barry smiled. 

He played the other end, adding some lighter tones to his best friend’s song. Cisco raised his head, eyes widening when they fell on Barry. Then, a smile stretched across his lips, and he started to play faster. 

Barry picked up the pace as well, and Cisco laughed. Suddenly, he started playing the most intricate set of notes that Barry had ever heard. He couldn’t keep up, not with the ache his hands were emitting and watched in awe as his friend went nuts on the keys. Finally, he finished his song with a gasp. 

“Barry?” he asked. “What are you doing here?”

Instead of answering, Barry motioned to the bar behind them, where Mick was already downing a beer and Iris was sipping on a martini. Caitlin winked, and Wally gave a small wave. 

When he turned back to Barry, his face was full of disbelief. 

Barry shrugged. “You in?” 

“Did the Millennium Falcon complete the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs?” At that Barry smirked, the others looking confused, except Mick, he looked annoyed.

“That’s a yes guys,” Barry said, Cisco pulling his hair free from its binding.

“So what’s with the band getting back together? Thought we all separated on bad terms?”

“Well...Star is going to be taken if we can’t come up with 10,000 to pay the bank.” Cisco’s eyes widened, clearly thinking of the theater, it’d been their home.

“When do we go on?” Cisco asked, Barry, smiling as he massaged his hand.

‘Geez, didn’t you look at the program?” Barry teased as they had years ago. Cisco just wrapped an arm around his shoulder, holding him close.

“I missed ya, bro.” He whispered, Barry, holding him back.

“If we can get Snart, Harry’s going to take the bus around to spread the word.”

“Harry, oh man I can’t wait to see him,” Cisco said with a wide smirk, rubbing his hands together, always the prankster duo.

  
  
  


Barry hadn’t meant to walk into the bar, but an ache in his hands had made him duck into the nearest bar, to get a drink to take his pain medication. He’d rushed to the bar, asking for water as he fought with the pop top of his pill bottle, the cap flying as he finally got it off. The water was slammed down in front of him, Barry downing the pills and drowning himself in water as his hands shook uncontrollably. He hadn’t used his hands so much since his accident, it was all starting to catch up. They’d spent hours trying to track down Len, the group finally giving up to go to dinner when Barry began to shake uncontrollably. They’d been planning ways to get ahold of him when Barry had disappeared. Finally, Barry rested his head on the counter, listening to the music behind him. It was smooth but rough between the musical instruments, the singer singing so clear and beautiful it made Barry a little intimidated.

“Hey buddy, here’s your cap back, don’t pop pills in here.” The bartender said, Barry, looking up at him, holding his hands out. 

“It’s prescription medication,” Barry mumbled, the guy nodding, looking at the band.

“These guys are really good.” 

“Sounds like it,” Barry said, drinking what was left if his water, his hands still shaking.

“They’re called the Colds. You’ve got Ray Terrill as the lead singer, on guitar Winn Schott, drums you have Sara Lance, a real woman right there, and then the kicker. On bass is the legend, Leonard Snart, from Scarlet Rogues.” At this Barry turned in his seat, catching sight of Len on the stage, old wounds opening as he looked at the man he once loved more than anything. Getting up Barry took off, the bartender shouting after, but not giving chase.

Once he got outside Barry took in a deep breath, wrapping his arms around himself. His body shook as he walked across the street, over to the pier. Keystone was so different from Central, it had its own beauty, but just as equal ugly. A hand fell to Barry’s shoulder, making him jump, turning to see Cisco, relaxing. “Woah man, sorry. Where’d you disappear to, everyone’s looking for you?”

“I found Len, he’s in that club over there.” Barry pointed at the bar he’d just stepped out of as the other joined them. “I’m not feeling good so I’m going back to the hotel,” Barry said, walking off without another word. The others watched him, concern across some of their faces.

“So how do we get his attention?” Iris asked, looking at Mick. “I know.” She said, pulling him into the bar of people, feet away from the stage. “Give me a lift Mick.” She said, Mick, hoisting her up onto his shoulder. She waved both arms in the air, hoping Len would look at her. She definitely caught security, making their way towards the two.

“Doll, better get his attention.” Mick said as he cut through the crowd, iris trying to keep her balance. Iris looked up, the singer noticing them, getting the others attention as they kept playing. When he looked up he immediately dropped his shoulders, Iris putting her hand to her ear to imitate a phone. That was the last thing before she was pulled down and they were escorted out. They waited outside with everyone else for a few minutes before Iris got a text. 

_ “Did I just see you on Mick’s shoulders at a bar?” _

_ “Yah. Can you come outside after your shows done.” _

_ “With pleasure.”  _

Iris sighed, looking at everyone before leaning against the post of the fence. There they waited for over an hour when Len finally came out with his band, bass on his back. He excused himself from the other, the singer glaring over at the group, but left none the less.

“To what do I owe this surprise?”

“We ran out of money, Star Theater is going to be foreclosed on. We are putting on a concert, the last show to raise the money. Scarlet Rogue isn’t Scarlet Rogue without all of us.”

“I’ll pass,” Len said, crossing his arms, Iris sighing. She knew he wouldn’t be easy to persuade. 

“Look, Leonard...they’re going to take Star Theater. If you had any love for us you wouldn’t let her go.” Iris said arms crossed as they stood out in the cold outside the bar, everyone else standing back. “She was our home...she’s Barry’s home. He has nowhere to go if we lose Star Theater. I know you don’t care, but please...hasn’t this gone on long enough?” She said, tears in her eyes, Len looking around the group. No one dared to look him in the eyes beside Iris, an awkward silence resting over the group.

“If it matters to Barry then why isn’t he here?” Len asked, no one saying anything. “Exactly. So if you want me to join the last chance  brigade then I want to hear it from Barry’s lips. Till then, I got someone waiting for me.” With that Len turned and walked away, towards the car, Iris dropping her head.

  
  


Walking back to the hotel the group sighed, the last member of the group has given them a clear no unless Barry faced his past. Iris spent the trip trying to think of ways to tell Barry the news. As they walked in Iris found Barry texting on his phone, tv on for background noise, the young man freshly bathed. He looked up from his phone when the door clicked, a nervous look on his face.

“So?”

“Leonard’s not going to talk to anyone but you…he’s not going to do anything otherwise,” Iris said as Mick pushed passed the four other people, flopping down on the bed beside Barry.

“You’re positive? He really wants to talk to me of all people.” 

“Yep, seemed too pleased that you wouldn’t come and face him. Ya gave it your best shot, now I gotta go hide since ya lied to the mob boss himself.” Mick said, sitting up, Barry grabbing him by the upper arm. Mick looked at it, then at Barry with a stern look. “Unless we’re gonna fuck, I’d move your hand pretty.”

“Look, just wait a couple of days, and if we can’t get Len to join us then you can go into hiding and I’ll pack my bags.” 

“I guess I don’t have a choice kid.” Mick flopped back, Barry grabbing his jacket.

“I’m going to go out for a walk. I’ve got my phone if you need me.” Barry said as he walked out of the room, not listening to the words behind him. He walked in the cold, the streets barely busy as it rounded to one in the morning. After a while of just walking Barry came across a club that was still open, the young man ducking in to catch some heat. There were a lot of people jumping around, dancing, that Barry had to cut through to get to the bar. He waved down the bartender, ordering the hardest thing he could get. It’d been about half an hour when someone slipped into the seat next to him, hat on as he ordered a drink, the bartender refilling Barry’s glass again. It took the bartender a few more trips before the stranger noted Barry downing the liquid without hardly a reaction, looking at him with a smirk until he turned to face him. What surprised Barry was that it was a she, not he. She had her hair pulled back, under the hat as she looked him up and down.

“Rough night buddy?” She asked, Barry, smirking and looking down.

“Not even started. I have to go after my ex-boyfriend of five years to beg him for something I’m certain he’ll reject, even though it means I’ll be homeless.”

“That’s tough, rough break up?”

“He wanted more freedom, I didn’t want him to leave. He chose to leave over me...so we broke up and then I fucked his best friend to get back at him. I was a dumb kid...but he’d never take my apology.” Barry said, looking into his glass, reflecting his own pathetic image. “I wouldn’t in his position, I made a stupid mistake and here I’m going to have to face him.”

“Sometimes you’ve got to hope…but that may be hopeless even. Just go and face him, tell him what you want and what you can offer.”

“That’s some advice, you’ve been somewhere similar-?” Barry said, downing the rest of his drink, the bartender refilling.

“Sara Lance.” She held her hand out, Barry’s trembling as he shook her hand.

“Barry Allen.” Her face changed, something going on in her head.

“As Scarlet Rogue’s lead singer?” Barry smiled, nodding.

“Yes, a fan?”

“You guys got me into music, reaching out. Does that mean you were talking about Snart?” She said, Barry’s blood going cold.

“Yes,” Barry mumbled, looking down. 

“Do you know you’re in his club?” Barry’s head fell, a smile came to his face.

“Of course I am...well I’ve got enough liquor in me if I talk to him tonight.”

“I can go grab him. He’s upstairs in our VIP section.” Sara said, smiling. Barry raised a brow, confused at what she said, Sara catching on. “I’m the drummer in his band, Colds.”

“Yah…I saw you play earlier for a little bit, you guys are amazing.” Sara shook her head as she finished her glass.

“Not as cool as Scarlet Rogues. It was a bummer that you broke up.” Barry bowed his head, looking into a cup.

“Yah…I’ve been getting that a lot…and to be honest, it’s my fault. I was greedy.” Barry said as he downed the remainder, covering the glass.

“Well, let me go talk to him, I’d been interested in going to see the bands reunion.” Barry nodded, Sara, walking away, heading up the stairs. Barry says in quiet, trying to silence his nerves as his hands shook. Removing them from the glass he shoved them in his pocket, unsure if it was from the nerves or from the overuse.

When Sara came back she was eager to pull him from his seat and pull him to the stairs, releasing his arms once they hit it. Climbing the stairs Barry’s breath hitched, catching in the back of his throat. The walk seemed cruelly slow, not slow enough as he was soon met with Len, sitting behind a rope with a couple other people…no different from the last time he saw him. He was wrapped up in another man's arms, talking with the fourth person as Sara joined them. She grabbed Len’s attention as she sat beside of him, pointing a finger at Barry, making the man stand. Barry swallowed as Len approached him, a smirk on his face as he looked Barry up and down. As he stopped in front of Barry, Len crosses his arms.

“Barry? My you have changed, you look like a hipster, all but the man bun.” Barry rolled his eyes, looking around at the noisy area.

“Is there somewhere quiet we can talk?” Barry asked, looking at Len uncomfortably.

“My office,” Len said, turning and walking towards a door off to the side. Once they got inside the room and the door closed it got more awkward, Len talking a seat on his desk.

“Didn’t take you as a club owner,” Barry said, looking around at the pictures in the office.

“Ray introduces me to the nightlife.”

“Well, it’s definitely a good investment.”

“Well, Barry I always did make the good call,” Len said, waving his hand out to offer a seat.

“I’m good. Look, I know I’m the last person you’d want to see about band issues…well, actually you asked for me. It’s one show, one show to keep Star.”

“She’s an old building Barry, she’s due to collapse.”

“No, she’s not, I’ve been taking the best care of her, fixing her up. She’s all we’ve got left of Scarlet Rogues, she was all of our homes after we started it. When Cisco and Caitlin ran away from their overly controlling family, where you and Lisa stayed after your dad got out of prison, where Iris got freedom from the outside world. Where-.”

“Where you broke up with me and then slept with Mick fifteen minutes later because you were angry, like some whore.” Barry bit his lip, sighing as he removed his gloved hands from his pocket, clamping them together.

“You’re right. I was a dumbass kid. I was hurt, angry, that’s why I chose Mick. He always had a bottle, and a sex drive for days, but you guys were best friends. You chose to leave me for a solo career, so I decided I’d dig the knife in you like you did to me. I knew what I was doing…I knew what would happen if I did it, but I was selfish. Every day I think of what I’ve done, every day I just think of what I’d do if I had the chance to change it. I would have let you leave, you had a life to live and I was a hang-up.”

“I asked you to come with me.”

“That’d never work. We would have killed each other by the end of it. I’m not here to get you back, honest to god I’m not, but we do need you, for Star. The banks just going to knock her down, she means the world to us. She’s my home, so I’ll beg you to join us if that’s what you want, I’ll beg for anything, forgiveness, help, anything if you join us for one concert.”

“Well Barry, you definitely gave me a lot to think over, I’ll give you my answer tomorrow morning.”

“Alright, Harry’s picking us up to take us back home tomorrow at 11, here’s our hotel,” Barry said, handing the address to Len on a piece of hotel stationery, the room number on it.

“We’ll know if I show up tomorrow,” Len said, Barry, nodding before turning and opening the door.

“Hope to see you tomorrow Leonard.” With that Barry shut the door, ready to head home. Len stood straight, the door clicking open again to show Len’s boyfriends and Sara, a smirk on her face.

“What’d he want?” Ray asked, arms crossed. 

“Wants me to join the others and do one last show to keep Star Theater.”

“Don’t do it, they’re all leeches,” Ray said, Sara, dragging her eyes to him.

“If I do it, it’s just one show and then they’ll leave me alone, I promise.”

“Not with that Allen kid, next thing you know you’re in bed with him,” Ray growled, Len, looking down at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

“You think I’m so loose?”

“I think you can’t keep that mouth to yourself when that guy's here." 

“If I want to do it?” 

“Then don’t come back home,” Ray growled, turning and slamming the door behind him as he stomped out of his office.

“Jeez,” Sara mumbled, looking at Len. “Don’t listen to him Snart, do what you want, if he’s jealous that’s his issue. He’s got to have a little faith in you.” She said before exiting, Len sighing.

  
  
  


The next morning Barry has his bag packed, just a few items as they waited for Harry, sitting in the lobby, Mick already at the hotel bar drinking. Iris was shaking her head, looking at the group of tired people, Caitlin and Cisco using each other to sleep against. Wally was hyper, ready to see the band live, for the first time after dreaming of it so much. He’d remembered sitting on YouTube, listening to their music as he did whatever his heart had been focused on at the time. He sat across from Barry, smiling at the man, who returned it.

“So Wally, where did you come from?”

“Here, Keystones home to me,” Wally said, Iris’ phone dinging.

“Okay guys, Harry’s here.” She called, Mick downing the rest of his beer, standing up.

“Finally, he’s late,” Mick growled, grabbing his things and taking off towards the door. The others followed, being met with their newly washed tour bus, the doors popping open. Harry sat, smirking, in the driver's seat. 

“Sorry for the delay, had a couple stops to make,” Harry said as someone hopped off the bus, Barry’s jaw-dropping.

“Jessie? Oh my god, you’ve grown.” Barry said, dropping his things to pull the girl into a hug.

“Please, I look the same Bare. Can I help you?” She said, picking Barry’s bags up before he could argue. 

“I guess.” Barry laughed, the girl climbing back on the bus. Barry climbed on after her, coming to a stop when he noticed the other person on the bus. Len smiled at him, giving a wave to Barry and everyone else climbing on that climbed on. Iris was the first to break the uneasy silence. 

“Good to have you Snart.” She said, putting their bags up as Barry sat down, farthest away from Len, Cisco and Caitlin separating them and Iris doing the same with Mick. Wally was last on, helping Jessie put the things up.

“Hey, I’m Wally, Iris’ brother.”

“Jessie, Harry’s daughter.” She smiled, taking a seat closest to her dad, Wally sitting beside his sister and Len.

“Better find something to do, long ride back to Central,” Harry called, Barry deciding now would be the best to make a call, standing and heading towards the bedroom, dialing away. Len’s eyes followed for a second before snapping to Mick, the man busy twisting the ring around his neck. No one spoke, hearing the muffled words of Barry through the door.

The ride seemed to get off without a hitch, everyone minding their own business, that is till Barry screamed from the bedroom. “Harry!” He yelled, throwing the door open and throwing a fake spider out, the robotic spider's legs going as it laid on its back. Harry burst out laughing with Jessie and Cisco. Barry pouted as even more people joined in, finally giving in and laughing. Flopping down next to Cisco, Barry scooping the spider up and putting it on his lap, the other looking at it in amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to Star Barry was the first out, unlocking the door and going to turn on the lights, already night when they finally reached the theater, and hungry. The others carried in their things and took in the sight of their forgotten home, seeing her in pristine condition. “What do we want for dinner?” Barry asked, he pulled out his phone, using a stylist to type on his phone.

 

“Pizza,” Mick grumbled, walking around the theater to find his old room.

 

“Supreme with black olives?” Mick only grunted, walking down the hall to his bedroom. “Okay, pep for Cait and Iris, meat lover for Cisco and Harry,  pepperoni, green peppers, banana peppers, jalapenos for Jessie, my specialty, wally-make your own.” Barry said, handing it over. Wally finished his order, Barry placing it. Everyone split to put their things up in their bedroom, Barry waiting in the hallway for the pizza. When it finally appeared Barry carried it down the hall to a dining hall, met with everyone sitting and waiting. “Okay, supreme.” Barry said, placing it in front of Mick. “Creamy garlic Parmesan sauce with meatballs, roasted spinach, mushrooms, red onions, and roma tomatoes.” Barry said, placing it in front of himself. He defied them up, sitting down to dig into his pizza, Len having been surprised to receive his own. Once he opened it Wally was immediately disgusted.

 

“What the hell is that?”

 

“What? They don’t sell anchovies.” Barry said, taking a bite out of the pizza.

 

“It’s gross,” Wally said, opening up his pizza.

 

“Ew Wally, pineapple,” Iris said, Wally, rolling his eyes.

 

“Mines not as gross as Barry’s-by the way, don’t you want to take your gloves off? You’ll get them dirty.” Barry shook his head, Jessie shaking the hot sauce bottle she’d found in Barry’s fridge, over her pizza.

 

“They’re already dirty, I've got to wash them anyway.” 

 

“Where’d you get them?”

 

“They were a gift, but I need to find a new pair,” Barry said, shoving the pizza in his mouth. After dinner everyone broke apart to look around Star, Barry retreating to the stage, designing the layout on his tablet when a knock came to the doorframe, Barry jumping and turning to see Len, a smirk on his face at how skittish Barry was. 

 

“You’ve really been keeping up with her, not a chip of paint anywhere that I’ve seen.”

 

“As I said, she’s my home,” Barry said, locking his tablet.

 

“Why are you in here alone? Everyone else seems to be having fun looking around. They’re starting a game of darts in the living room, thought I’d invite you since you were so good at them.” Len said as Barry’s hands started to shake, planning to do for the concert. 

 

“Oh no, I’ve got a lot of planning. This area only holds 300 people. Including the balcony, maybe line the wall we can fit another 50 at best.”

 

“Let Iris figure it out tomorrow, come and play a few rounds. We can get...readjusted to each other.”

 

“No, if Iris does it then the banners will be left with lime-green banners, which does not go with burnt sienna at all,” Barry said, unlocking his tablet, Len’s eyebrow going up.

 

“When did you become an interior decorator?”

 

“When I got my shit together,” Barry said, drawing the banners in on his 3D model of Stars Theater.

 

“Well, come join us. If we’re gonna be a band we need to bond.” Len left, leaving Barry to design the concert hall, sending it off before he retired to the living room. Everyone was still in there, playing darts and games. Iris was sitting with Caitlin, Cisco, and Harry, gathered around her laptop as they took in the sight of her ring. 

 

“Girl, he must have been working overtime for that rock because that is a huge diamond,” Cisco said, Barry raising an eyebrow. Mick had a bottle in his hand and three empty ones beside him. 

 

“I don’t know how long he was planning, but he came home a few months back, decorated the home, and proposed to me.”

 

“If only Ronnie would ask me with a diamond like that.” Caitlin huffed.

 

“Ronnie? From school Ronnie?” Cisco asked, winking at Caitlin.

 

“Yes, after the band split we got serious.”

 

“Damn, Cynthia and I weren’t that strong.”

 

“Weren’t you dating my sister?” Len asked, Cisco whipping his around. 

 

“Things happened, she took your side, I took Barry’s. Honestly, we should have stayed out of it.” Cisco said, the group getting awkward at the subject.

 

Walking in Barry collected the empty bottles and any trash that was strewn about, taking it to the kitchen. When he returned, Iris was typing away on the group's Facebook page alone. “Hey, I got designs to send you for the concert hall, also we can only sell about 300 tickets if we push it 350, but only have seating for 300.”

 

“Well, maybe more than one concert is required, or a fundraiser.” 

 

“We can think up ideas after breakfast tomorrow before practice,” Barry said, jumping when once again as a knock came to the doorframe. Everyone looked at it to see a man in a trenchcoat, a folder in his hands.

 

“Bare, can I talk to you about something?” He said, eyes not tearing away. Barry nodded, walking over to the man. The others watched as the man wrapped an arm around Barry’s shoulder, pulling him away from the room. No one seemed to notice the glare on Len’s face as he watched the man disappear with his Barry. Shaking his head Len scolded himself, getting up and walking to the fridge to get a beer, grabbing  another one for Mick. walking by he held it out to Mick, the man staring at it.

 

“Did you poison it?” 

 

“Please, I’m just trying to be civil Mick.”

 

“Civil, huh. Didn’t know that’s the next step after fucking your ex.” He grumbled, taking the beer. Len’s eye twitched, just shaking his head as he looked at the hand Mick used to grab his beer, a ring on it. 

 

“Nice ring, where’d you get it?” Len said, Mick still looking forward.

 

“My ex,” Mick grumbled, not liking when Len sat down beside him on the footrest.

 

“Mick, one-night-stand, Rory, who would never settle down, has an ex-boyfriend,” Len smirked, taking in the karma.

 

“Not boyfriend, fiancé.” Len’s brow rose, but before he could say anything Barry walked back into the room, the man patting his shoulder.

 

“See you tomorrow Bare.” He said, smiling him.

 

“Bye Rip.” Barry waved, walking in to see Iris smirking at him.

 

“Who's that Barry?” She asked, Len, glaring at the man walking down the hall.

 

“That’s Rip, he’s my partner.” Len’s eye twitched, his brain trying to sort out what had just come from Barry’s mouth. 

 

“Oooh. Barry’s got a boyfriend.” Iris said, Barry’s face going bright red and his eyes went wide, tripping over his words.

 

“W-what?! Rip!? No-I-he’s my business partner.” Barry said, hands going up in defense.

 

“Business partner, really Bare?” Iris winks, but Barry held his ground.

 

“I’m not lying Iris. We own a construction business together, Hunter Construction.” Barry said, Iris, rolling her eyes.

 

“Bare, honestly, construction.” She said, Barry, glaring.

 

“Yes, honestly Iris. I can actually do shit with my life that is beyond your standards. So mind your own business and stay out of my life.” Turning Barry stomped out, stomping up the stairs to his bedroom. Everyone was quiet, staring at where Barry had stood. Mick broke the silence by whistling.

 

“Kids got anger issues, that's new.” 

 

“Yah, that was new.” Len mumbled, standing up. “I’m going to unpack my bag.” Len said, following Barry.

  
  


Barry sat in his bed, sucking on a peppermint as he watched TV. His outburst had upset his stomach, that and the amount of pizza he’d eaten, the young man groaning. Barry was about to lay down when a knock came to the door. Looking up he saw Iris in the doorway, pulling her sleeves over the palm of her hands, a tell that she was nervous. “Hey.” She said, flashing a small smile as she crossed her arms. 

 

“Hey,” Barry said tiredly, nudging to his bed. Iris joined him, smiling as she climbed on the bed, crossing her legs.

 

“So...that was random, and it’s unlike you.”

 

“Yah, sorry about that. I’ve been…having a rough time as of late.” Barry said, looking down at his hands. “I want you to believe what I say. I know that’s hard to understand because I fucked up, but why didn’t you ever come talk to me after the band broke up. I mean, you told everyone else before me about your wedding.” Barry said, Iris raising a brow.

 

“Bare, I told you the other day when we came to get you.” She said, Barry, staring for a moment before shaking his head.

 

“Yeah, sorry. This is so much in a couple days, my brains scattered.”

 

“It’s okay Bare…we good?” Barry smiled, looking at Iris. 

 

“Yah, we’re good,” Barry said, Iris perking up.

 

“Okay, so if that guy's not your boyfriend, got anyone special?”

 

“Nah, not after the thing. I’ve decided and  abstinence is best for now.” Barry said, wiping his eyes.

 

“What about Leonard? Anything?”

 

“Of course, guilt. I told him this was all professional, plus he has a boyfriend. I think I need to stay away from the dating pool.” Barry said, playing with the blanket.

 

“Oh come on Bare, it’s been five years. Maybe it’s time you two sit down and talk it out.”

 

“Sure, that makes sense. He’ll probably get angrier with my answer, because I don’t have a real answer. I got mad because he was giving up on me, he wanted to leave me alone to go out and have a life. I thought you know, I thought it’d be me and him forever, I thought he loved me so much that he’d never change and leave. So when he told me he was going to leave the band I just thought that he was just like mom and dad.”

 

“Bare, he’d understand.” Barry shook his head.

 

“No, I promised I wasn’t going to try and fix things. Rays waiting for him after this, plus I’ve got too much going on with work.”

 

“Yeah, about that. Are you serious, you work in construction?”

 

“Yes. After the band broke up I went back to school with my share and…well, Rip just got me through it.” Barry said, smiling at the memory.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning had been the start of practice, everyone else beating Barry downstairs, the younger. “Good morning sleeping beauty,” Iris said as Barry walked onto the stage, stretching.

 

“Forgot my alarm, didn’t know what time to set it. Apparently butt-crack of dawns the answer.” Barry said, brushing his fingers through his hair.

 

“Did you get some food?” Caitlin asked.

 

“Yah, so you guys ready?” Barry asked everyone else, looking at Caitlin and Len have their guitars around their shoulder, Cisco at his keyboard, and Mick drinking at the drums.

 

“Just waiting for you Doll,” Mick growled, smirking at Barry, Len glaring at Mick.

 

“Alright, the mics set up?” Barry asked, walking to the microphone. 

 

“Hooked it up myself, give a test,” Cisco said with a wide smile, Barry tapping the microphone. 

 

“Other than Leonard and Cisco, has anyone else stayed up-to-date on their music?” Barry mumbled, staring at the microphone like a lost friend he thought he’d never see again.

 

“I mean, I played my guitar to relieve some stress,” Caitlin said, shrugging at Barry.

 

“And I beat on anything, pretty face,” Mick smirked, looking Barry up and down, getting smacked by Iris. Len rolled his eyes, looking over an old album of theirs, Iris taking a seat.

 

“How about we start with Ashes of Eden, last song we released. Does everyone remember it?” Len asked, getting nods from the others. Caitlin began strumming her guitar, repeating the chord over and over, Wally sitting beside Iris in the audience, watching them with such intensity. The way Caitlin played was so hypnotic, so captivating, that’s why she was the favorite band member amongst their fan.

 

Barry wrapped his hands around the microphone, opening his mouth, getting ready for the first note, but as the moment came up nothing left Barry’s lips. His mind was blank, no lyrics coming through, in fact, the notes sounded foreign, unknown to him as he stared ahead, fear displayed on his face. Iris and Wally looked up at him, confused as well as the band as Caitlin continued to strum. “Barry?” Barry looked down at Iris, who stared up at him with concern.

 

“Bare? The lyrics?” Cisco asked, Barry just looking down at the microphone, hands falling off of it.

 

“Are you sure that’s our song? It doesn’t sound familiar?” Barry said, Iris, looking back at everyone. Concern painted their faces, aside from Mick who looked frustrated.

 

“Barry, you wrote the song. Of course, it’s ours.” Len said, Barry, looking down, followed by a swallow. 

 

“Bare, are you okay?” Cisco asked, Barry, flinching.

 

“Yeah, it’s just been five years, I guess I can’t recall the lyrics. Just give me a minute.”

 

“Great, kid. Got everything ridin' on this and kids losing his mind.”

 

“Shut it, Rory, let me think,” Barry growled, gripping his hand in his hand, massaging it.

 

“I can give you the first few lyrics Bare?” Caitlin offered, Barry looking back at her.

 

“Ya, that might help,” Barry said, walking over to her notebook of the song. He stared at it for a moment, gripping his hand before shaking his head.

 

“Follow?” Mick grumbled, eyes dragging to him. He stood, looking at a confused Barry. “The Dark of You? Give Me a Sign? Polyamorous? Do you know any of the lyrics to our popular songs?” Barry stared at him, going over each song in his head, but coming up with blanks. “Figures. Red doesn’t remember any of the songs. Waste of our time, like I said. Can’t have a band if the singer can’t sing one goddamn song.” Mick stood, walking around his drums toward Barry. “What kind of drugs are you taking kid, that’s a lot of songs you can’t remember,” Mick grumbled.

 

“W-What!? I’m not doing drugs!” Barry yelled, everyone else silent. 

 

“Please, your memory loss, shaky appearance, unkempt appearance, the sudden mood changes. Last I saw you, you couldn’t stand up for yourself let alone snap at the boss.” Mick said, staring down at Iris. “These are signs I’ve seen in drug users over the years.”

 

“That’s a load of crap Mick, I don’t do drugs.” Suddenly Mick grabbed Barry’s hands, holding them up to examine the long nails, Barry’s eyes going wide as he tried to fight. “Let go, you moron!” Barry yelled, struggling to pull away. 

 

“What are you hiding under the gloves Red?” Mick asked, releasing Barry’s left hand, grabbing Barry’s right wrist, opening the glove.

 

“Stop touching me!” Barry yelled, no one moving, watching, unsure who to believe. Len glared but turned his head down. It’d made sense in his head, Barry’s mood change, unkempt appearance, memory loss, but something ate at him. It wasn’t right what Mick was doing, but part of Len had to know if it was true. But once he looked up he saw Mick frozen, staring down at Barry’s hand, examining it.

 

“Red?” Mick mumbled, looking up at Barry, the man pulling away with tears in his eyes, tucking his hand away as he turned tail and ran. 

 

“What the hells wrong with you guys?” Wally said, standing and chasing after Barry, Mick sitting down on a speaker.

 

“What was it? Track marks?” Cisco asked, Mick, shaking his head.

 

“Scars, big ones,” Mick grumbled, gripping his hands.

  
  


Wally ran down the hall, seeing Barry duck into a room that Wally was sure locked when he explored the theater last night. Stopping at the door he knocked lightly, not receiving a response. “Barry, can I come in…I’m alone.”

 

“No, I’m fine.” 

 

“Come on Bare, I can force my way in, but being invited in seems friendlier.” A moment of silence passed before the door cracked open. Wally slid in, shutting it behind him before turning around to see Barry sitting on the floor. His eyes wandered, looking around the room with wide eyes, catching sight of a fan room that could put his old collection to rest. “Wow.”

 

“It’s my memory room…for when I can’t remember things, I come in here for peace and quiet and to remember the old days.” Wally slides down next to Barry, who looked straight ahead to a portrait of the band.

 

“What Mick said out there…I don’t know him that well, but that was out of line.” Wally said, staring at Barry, elbow propped up on his knee.

 

“He’s scared if this falls through he’s swimming with the fishes,” Barry said with a sad smirk. “I’m not doing drugs…there was accident years back. It was the year after that I got certified and was working on a big job. One of the men I brought in didn’t secure a beam right. It collapsed, broke my back, crushed my hands.” Barry said holding out his ungloved hand, Wally looking at the scarred hand in sadness. “It put me in a coma for two years…I’ve been out for two years and my life is upside down. The surgeries on my hand have resulted in some movement, but there’s nerve damage. I can’t do simple things like shave and cut my fingernail. The contact to my head gives me moments of amnesia, people can tell me things and I’ll forget later.”

 

“Barry, why don’t you tell them, Iris at least.”

 

“Because after this is all done I’ll never see them again. I’ll die alone in this place, no one will be there…you know, sometimes I wish my amnesia would take Scarlet Rogues away forever.”

 

“Then you’d forget about the good times, you may regret your decisions now, but when you were with Leonard you seemed happy.”

 

“The happiest.” Barry smiles, mind wandering back to long nights with Len, his embrace. “I…I was so scared that I’d never feel that again that what I did cause it to happen.”

 

“This room…it’s suppose to be a memory of Scarlet Rogues, but every picture in here has you and Len, holding each other. Do you really wish you couldn’t remember Scarlet Rogues?” Wally asked, tears falling down Barry’s cheeks as he leaned against Wally’s shoulder.

 

“I just want him back, but I can’t have him. He’s got a life with Ray, I’ve got no one. After this is over everyone will leave, Iris and you will forget about me, Mick will go drinking, Caitlin and Cisco will probably go together, Leonard with probably marry Ray…he’s actually pretty hot…and I’ll be left with Star…what life is it to always be alone?”

 

“It’s not, and I will never leave. We can hang out, go out for lunch.” Barry smiled, ducking his head into his knees.

 

“Can we just stay here for the moment?”

 

“Yah…tell me what this room reminds you of?”

 

“A period of time…Mick didn’t drink every day, believe it or not, he was the one everyone went to crying. Caitlin, Cisco, Harry, and Jessie did projects together, Leonard and I…” Barry stood, walking silently to a case, opening it and pulling out a picture. He walked back over, handing it to Wally. “We loved each other.” Wally studied the image, unable to gather words. “We were engaged for a few months, the rings still here…never got the chance to give it back.”

 

“Maybe if you do you can move on?” Wally said, Barry, nodding in agreement. “I also think all of you need to sit down and talk things out before any practice takes place.”

 

“Yeah, that’ll go over nice.”

 

“Then how about a game, follow me,” Wally said, standing. Barry held his arms, not wanting to step outside. Wally stared him down, holding out a hand. Barry looked at it for a minute before reaching out to grab it, only to see his uncovered hand.

 

“Mick’s got my glove.”

 

“Then let's go get it,” Wally said, hand still out. Sighing Barry grabbed his hand. Wally led him back to the concert hall, Barry’s gloveless hand tucked under his arm. As soon as they walked back in Mick jumped off the stage, holding out Barry’s glove. Barry snatched it, putting it on quickly, hiding his surgical scars.

 

“Sorry Red…for being a dick.” He mumbled Barry, looking at him with set eyes.

 

“You’re always a dick Rory, just keep your hands off me and we’ll be fine,” Barry said, rubbing his hand.

 

“Okay, so after much talking, I’ve decided you guys are in no shape to perform,” Wally said, the others looking at him. “You’re all closed off, not letting anyone in, so to open up more let’s play a game. Truth or Dare.” Wally said, holding up some playing cards.

 

“I’ve never heard of it played with cards,” Iris said, walking over.

 

“We played it this way in college. All you do is draw a card, lowest loses, highest takes their choice and truth or dares the loser.” The band members looked around before climbing back onto the stage, everyone sitting in a circle. Wally grabbed a card, passing the deck around, everyone taking one before flipping. Cisco had the lowest, Len having the highest.

 

“Hmm,” Len smirked, making Cisco swallow. “So…have you been talking to my sister?”

 

“No, after our break-up I haven’t talked to her.” The divided cards again, Barry getting the highest, Iris scoring the lowest, the girl smiling nervously.

 

“Truth, why haven’t you visited?” He said, placing his card down.

 

“After everything that happened I needed space. I was jobless, had to move back in with dad for a while, I was angry at you…but also myself for being mad.” Again they drew new cards, Mick scoring the lowest, Len scoring highest. The tension was thick, Len pausing as he stared Mick up and down. There was a list of things Len could make Mick do/say.

 

“Who were they and what happened?” Len pointed to Mick’s ring finger, the silver band attracting everyone else’s attention. Mick huffed, twisting his finger.

 

“Raymond Palmer gave me more chances I deserved. Took him for granted, you know how I am.”

 

“Ever think about going back? See if he’d give you a last chance?” Barry asked, Mick just shaking his head before laying his card down. They drew again, this time Mick getting the highest and Barry the lowest.

 

“What happened to your hands.”

 

“Work accident. We were remodeling a room and one of the workers didn’t secure a beam, collapsed onto me. Broke my hands and back, put me in the hospital for a couple years.” 

 

“Bare, why didn’t you call me?” Iris said, reaching across the circle, grabbing Barry’s hand. 

 

“I couldn’t really. The beam struck my head, I was in a coma for most of those two years, which is why I have issues recalling our songs. I have moments of amnesia and I’m still going to therapy. Rip does all the heavy lifting, we draw out the plans together.”

 

“Why didn’t you call after? Me, Caity, Cisco, Harry?”

 

“Would you really have come?” Barry asked, placing his card down, catching a glimpse of Len staring at him, eyes heavy. The cards passed again, Harry getting the highest, Cisco getting the lowest.

 

“Ramon, I dare you to call Lisa.”

 

“What!? No!?” Cisco said, Len, leaning closer.

 

“She’s asked about you since I told her about the get-together.” 

 

“Seriously! Not cool!” Cisco said, Caitlin, patting his back.

 

“It’s not like I’m saying ask her out, just call and say hello,” Harry said, a smile wide on his face. “Though that’d be more interesting.” Len held out his phone, Lisa’s number displayed.

 

“Can’t I pass?” Cisco said, the group looking at Harry.

 

“You have till the end of the game or I promise every pair of pants you have will mysteriously disappear.” The group let out a laugh, the cards going around again. This time Mick lost, Caitlin, winning.

 

“Okay, I dare you to stop drinking for the rest of the week,” Caitlin said, Mick grumbling. “Your liver is probably shot, but you’re young enough to stop any further damage,” Caitlin said, her cold streak showing. They drew again, Wally winning and Barry losing once more.

 

“Okay, Barry. If you could say anything to anyone in this room, what would you say and who?” Barry’s hands twitched, looking around the room of people. He saw his friends, his bandmates, the lives he screwed up because he was angry and jealous…that’s all it was. Pure jealousy because Len loves something more than him, he was selfish.

 

“So many people here need to hear what I have to say, I owe so many apologies to everyone, but I think the one I owe the most to is Mick. He got caught in the middle of this.”

 

“I’m as guilty as you are Red, it takes two to tango.”

 

“Yeah, but I was was awful. I was so angry, so selfish, so jealous that I didn’t care what happened to anybody else. I didn’t see why anyone else got to be happy…so I sought you out, knowing a few bottles in you and your morals were like a slide. You and Len were best friends before me, I broke that. You have no one watching your back and that’s not fair because you had ours here. I don’t care if you guys don’t forgive me, but maybe you can salvage a friendship again.” Barry sat his card down, getting up and walking off the stage.

 

“I could use a drink,” Mick grumbled, Caitlin, looking at him with a glare.

 

“Mick, a week.”

 

“Let’s take a break, this is good,” Wally said, Len, standing first, walking out of the concert hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and comments :)

He caught up with Barry outside the kitchen, tapping him on the shoulder. Barry was unfazed seeing Len but sank back against the wall. “Are you alright?” He asked, Barry just nodding. “Look…it’s been five years, I’ve moved on and all I want is to be friend again.”

 

“Can you really look past all I did?”

 

“Like you said, we were dumb kids-.”

 

“No, you were a smart adult who wanted to spread his wings.”

 

“But how I did it wasn’t the best way. So let’s try and move past us and just be friends again.” Len said, holding out his hand. Smiling Barry shook it, looking Len in the eyes.

 

“I have something I forgot to give you back,” Barry said, removing a chain from around his neck, his ring on it. “I figure you can use this to pop the question to Ray.”

 

“Now who said I was planning to do that?” Len smiled, taking the necklace. He looked at the ring, smiling at it.

 

“Please, I know the look of love in your eyes. You were probably thinking about doing it real soon. He’s lucky, maybe one day I could meet him.”

 

“Yeah, I’m not sure Ray’s your biggest fan.” 

 

“Maybe once you tie the knot I won’t be a threat.” Barry smiled, Len looking at him. “You should invite him over to watch the concert.”

 

“Why’d you take us all off your emergency contacts?” Len said, grabbing Barry’s hand.

 

“You would have never come…I didn’t need Joe to know. Rip took care of me, he’s a great friend.” Barry said, rubbing up and down his back.

 

“We’ll be more patient with the songs…for now, do you want to finish the game?”

 

“Nah, maybe movies.” Barry smiled, pulling Len towards his memory room. When the doors opened Len’s eyes went wide, Barry going over to a bookshelf. He grabbed a few DVDs, turning back to see Len looking at a picture. Barry watched as he thumbed over the image. Taking a peek Barry realized it was the last picture they took together as a band, Len’s arm around Barry’s waist, the rings on their fingers.

 

“Good times,” Barry said, stepping away, Len placing the photo back down. Barry led the way back to the concert hall, Len looking at the stack.

 

“What movies are those?”

 

“Homebot's. Figured we should get a glimpse about the positive times.” Len smiled, going to the kitchen to make popcorn. Barry walked back into the room, everyone else still sitting around. “Cisco I got home movies.”

 

“Homebot!” Cisco jumped up, taking the first DVD off the top.

 

“The movie theater still works if you want to load it, I’ll get the screen down.” Barry laying the videos down to go lower the screen.

 

“Where’s Snart?” Mick asked, moving his drums out of the way.

 

“I come baring popcorn,” Len said as if on cue, walking in with a couple bowls full of popcorn. Cisco went to the balcony, setting up the projector, hurrying back down as Barry lowered the screen by the press of a button.

 

“Hey, you got it electronic now,” Cisco said as he joined the group, sitting beside Harry, Caitlin between Len and Mick, Barry sitting beside Cisco. Wally and Jessie sat next to each other. Iris dimmed the lights before joining them, legs crossed. Cisco presses the power button, playing the first video.

 

_ “Alright, homebot. Nice and charged.” Cisco’s voice said as he backed away from the camera. _

 

_ “Cisco! Wings!” Caitlin yelled, peeking her head into the room, blonde-white hair prominent. _

 

“Wow.” Caitlin mumble, looking at her hair. “Five years ago it was cool.” The group chuckled as Cisco ran out of the frame, the homebot following.

 

“Also what’s with the ponytail thing Cisco?” Barry asked.

 

“Shut up,” Cisco said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

 

_ “Barry! Don’t eat all the chicken wings!” _

 

_ “Well hurry the fuck up.” Homebot turned the corner to see everyone sitting in the lounge, table filled with different kinds of food from takeout to pizza.  _

 

_ “You eat my wings and I’ll give you a piercing you won’t ever forget.” _

 

_ “I already have one, thank you,” Barry said, as he came into view, waving a wing at homebot. _

 

“What a baby face,” Mick grumbled. 

 

“Where did you have a piercing?” Wally asked, Barry, going bright red, Len breaking down in laughter, Mick joining in. 

 

“Let’s just say I don’t anymore and leave it at that.”

 

_ “Barry, so help me! Don’t lick my wings.” Cisco yelled, Barry, licking one of the wings. _

 

_ “If I lick it, it’s mine,” Barry said, Len’s hand on his hip.  _

 

_ “Really now?” Cisco said, Barry, smirking as he leaned over and licked Len’s cheek, the man looking at him. _

 

_ “Seriously?” He said with a smirk, Barry chuckling as he pecked Len on the lips. _

 

_ “Mine.” _

 

_ “If you guys are going to start fucking go to the bedroom, not in front of Homebot.” _

 

_ “Why not? Sex tapes are very scandalizing.” Barry joked, Len, shoving pizza in his face. _

 

_ “Shut up and eat you, baby.” _

 

_ “Careful with those fingers,” Barry said, taking the pizza. _

 

_ “Careful with those eyes.”  _

 

_ “You guys are grossly cute,” Iris said as she stole a slice of pizza. _

 

_ “Don’t be jealous,” Barry said, sitting down in Len’s lap. “Maybe Eddie will finally ask you out,” Barry said, feeding Len a slice of pizza. _

 

_ “You know when you guys get married this video is going to be blackmail,” Cisco said, grabbing homebot. _

 

_ “The minute I see a ring I’ll worry.” The recording cut to backstage at a concert, Barry sitting in Len’s lap, their tongues busy down each other’s throats. Mick was playing on his phone, Cisco playing a game with Harry. Caitlin wasn’t in the picture, probably in her room fixing her makeup.  _

 

_ “Alright guys, time for an encore,” Iris said, walking in to frame, wearing torn black clothing. _

 

_ “We’re just waiting on homebot to charge up some, can’t have him falling,” Cisco said, Iris rolling her eyes. _

 

_ “Well your fans are out there, that means that Len and Barry need to separate before they start fucking against the wall,” Iris said. Barry and Len pulled away, touching foreheads. _

 

“You guys were pretty serious,” Wally said, eyes looking over to Barry and Len, the two avoiding eye contact between each other. The film switched to one of their concerts, Caitlin beginning the song with the strumming of her guitar, followed by Barry starting to sing in a low, smooth voice. It was followed by the other joining in as Barry hit the chorus. Barry listened, trying to relearn his music. 

 

“There are videos we can watch later, help you remember,” Caitlin said, smiling at Barry.

 

“I think the rest of this disk is a concert, I’ll go switch it out,” Cisco said, standing up, only to be cut off by yelling.

 

_ “You fucking prick! Never think about anyone but yourself! So you’re just going to abandon us all!?” _

 

_ “Barry, keep your voice down.” Len hushed as homebot rounded the corner. _

 

_ “Why! Shouldn’t everyone know you’re leaving! How long have you been planning this!?” _

 

_ “A while,” Len said, tears running down Barry’s face. _

 

_ “Why?!” _

 

_ “Because I’m not happy here anymore!” Something broke in Barry, Len opening his mouth to fix it. “Not you! I love you! You can come with me!” _

 

_ “No, go fuck some groupie, get happy! We’re obviously not enough.” Barry turned and walked away. _

 

_ “Wait, Scarlet!”  _

 

Cisco hurried up to the projector, pressing the remote several times, the machine turning off. “I’ll put something else in,” Cisco called, Barry standing up. 

 

“Maybe we can watch some concerts, I need to learn at least ten songs to get us through the night,” Barry said, but turned around and walked away, Wally following to go look up old concert videos. “Wally, can you help me with something, I need to get back into my appearance and I have shaky hands,” Barry asked, rubbing his beard.

 

“Yeah, I can help you,” Wally said, Barry, leading him to his bathroom.

  
  
  


Len walked around the memory room, looking at pictures and other things Barry as saved over the years, smiling at a Times magazine cover of the band, Barry’s arm around Len’s shoulder as he held a microphone, the others in the background. A smile crept to his face as Mick walked into the room, whistling. “Here I thought the kid was our biggest fan.” He said, walking up to Len, looking over his shoulder. Staring at the picture a wave of guilt washed over him. “Hey…Leonard.” At this Len turned to face Mick, facing him with wide eyes. They never called each other by their full name unless they’re serious. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry I fucked your ex. I knew better, just kind of always been jealous that you got him. He was perfect and I was an ass. We grew up together, protected one another, instead, I fucked him.” Len brought his hand up and patted Mick on the shoulder.

 

“I forgave you the minute you walked into that bar and lifted Iris up on your shoulders because that means you had the balls to join and come find me.”

 

“Actually it was Barry saving my ass, drank myself in debt to a bad group. He is an amazing guy and I hope you forgive him.”

 

“I do. I wish he’d stop beating himself up.” 

 

“He’s going to though, just need to be there to pick him up every so often.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Would you look at this, you guys have made up.” Len’s eyes went wide, turning to see his sister walking into the room.

 

“Lisa? How?”

 

“That’d be me, I called,” Cisco said, walking in and looking around the room. “Woah.” He mumbled. “Figured that if we’re forgiving and making up that you guys were right, so I invited Lisa over and to the show.”

 

“Well right now we’re just exploring the past, getting used to the old ways.”

 

“You do that, I think that may be a good idea. Come along Cisky.” Lisa said, dragging Cisco out of the room.

 

“And I think they’re about to hook up,” Mick smirked, Len smacking him on the back playfully, smirking back at him. “At least someone is, I haven’t had sex since my break up.”

 

“That’s hard to believe.” Mick just stared at him, Len took him by surprise. “Damn, Mr. Palmer's got you whipped.”

 

“It just feels like I’m cheating, I don’t know if he’d take me back though,” Mick said as they started walking out of the room.

 

“What’d you do?”

 

“Drank, stole his car when he broke it off.” Len stared for a moment, hand on the doorknob as he went to go shut the door.

 

“Wow...well there’s always hope,” Len said as he shut the door. They walked back to the concert hall, getting met with Iris holding Barry’s face in her hands. “What’s going on?” Barry jumped, turning to face the two men, his beard gone, showing his young face. Len’s breath caught, seeing his ex standing how he remembered him, as beautiful as ever.

 

“Barry shaved his face, now he looks just like a baby.” Iris teased Barry, rolling his eyes behind his frames.

 

“He’s still gorgeous,” Mick said in Len’s ear, the man nodded unconsciously. Mick smirked without notice as Len’s eyes were stuck on Barry, he hadn’t even noticed Lisa and Cisco swapping saliva in the corner. “You’re still stuck on him.” At this Len snapped out of it, pulling his eyes away from Barry.

 

“Shut up Mick,” Len grumbled, turning and walking towards the stage.

 

“I figured if I’m going to act the part I got to look it,” Barry said, Caitlin, watching from where she strummed her guitar.

 

“I think you look adorable, sadly I will not being bleaching my hair again.” Barry let out a chuckle, smiling wide. Len couldn’t deny it, Barry did look adorable, and that’s the hard part. 

 

“Thank you, but I think we should get some practice in. Can’t get perfect without practice.” Len smiled, picking up his bass. 

  
  
  
  
  


Later that night while everyone was off doing whatever they wanted Len helped Barry pick up in the concert hall, Barry’s iPhone hooked up to the sound system, playing off of it. “It’s amazing that you work in this kind of music, but you listen to the total opposite,” Len said from behind him.

 

“Says the guy that listens to grandpa music,” Barry said, his phone flipping to the next song. It was Little Wonders by Rob Thomas, Barry smiling and turning. “I love this song.”

 

“Wasn’t this going to be our wedding dance song.”

 

“Yes. It was my favorite. Remember we took those six-week dance lessons? God my feet hurt so bad.” Barry said, recalling the memory.

 

“Shame we didn’t get to use it,” Len said, Barry sighing. 

 

“Yeah,” Barry mumbled, putting away their lyric books. Standing straight Len tapped Barry on the shoulder, waiting till he turned around to offer his hand.

 

“May I have this dance.” Barry’s eyes went wide, followed by a smile. A blush brushed across his ivory skin as he took Len’s hand, finding his other hand on Len’s shoulder, Len’s hand on his waist. Before Barry knew it they were dancing, turning around on the stage as the music played. Len and Barry stared into each other’s eyes, Barry stepping back as Len spun him. Barry returned to his arms, wrapping his around Len’s shoulders. “You still have it.” He whispered, Barry, resting his head against Len’s shoulder. The older man holding him in place as they danced in a small circle, losing the world in the soft sound. Barry closed his eyes, listening to the beat of Len’s chest, letting him lead them until the song finished, Barry pulling away slowly.

 

“Thank you for the dance, Len,” Barry said, looking at the man with a wide smile.

 

“Anytime Bare,” Len said, Barry, turning and walking away, grabbing his things and walking up to his bedroom. Len sighed, staring at his hand for a few seconds before packing up and leaving to find the others.


	5. Chapter 5

The end of the week came, much to Barry’s dismay, his stomach flipping as peeked out the see the audience lively cheering. A hand found his back, Barry turning to see Len, worry on his face. “I don’t know why I’m so freaked out, we did this all the time.”

 

“And you were always nervous, but what did I always say.”

 

“Nervousness leads to success.” Barry smiled, Len nodding. “I still can’t remember all the lyrics, they’ll notice something's up.

 

“Take control Barry, do what you think is right.” He said, grabbing Barry’s hands, giving them a squeeze.

 

“We’ll follow your lead,” Cisco said, Mick and Caitlin nodding. Barry swallowed, but nodded, leading the band out onto the stage. They were greeted with cheers and screaming, Barry looking over the crowd of people, his nerves going crazy as he picked up the microphone. Everyone took a second to set up, Barry taking the moment to speak to the audience.

 

“I wanted to thank everyone for spending the time and money to help us save Star Theater, and for being such dedicated fans even after we abruptly ended our tour, which was never fair to you guys. So this time I want to be fair to everyone and let you in on something. A couple years back I was involved in an accident that led to some head trauma, which led to some memory loss. I may have trouble remembering lyrics so I’d like it if you guys would help me through it. I’d also like to thank those who donate money to help us keep Star Theater under the ownership of the Scarlet Rogues. So I hope you enjoy the show.”

  
  
  
  
  


“It was an honor getting to see the legendary band in action.” Vincent Santini said, shaking Barry’s hand. 

 

“The honors ours and thank you for donating to the cause.”

 

“Anything for such a nice young man. Mr. Rory could learn a few things from you.” Barry looked back at Mick, smiling.

 

“He’s not a bad guy, just lost.”

 

“Yes, well perhaps he’d enjoy a free tab at the bar for the rest of his day.” Mick’s eyes went wide but shook his head.

 

“Nah, I’m getting sober,” Mick said, surprising the man. 

 

“Well, we’ll see if you survive.” With that the mobsters left, Mick letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

  
  
  


“Guys, we gathered $4,000 extra!” Iris yelled as she ran into the lounge, shoes clacking on the ground, Barry’s eyes tearing up. He was going to keep Star, it was his home and he was going to get to keep her. Len’s hand found his back, patting it.

 

“Thank you guys, for putting so much on the line, for trusting me one last time to save her. I know I’m not easy to trust, but thank you for just dropping everything.” Barry cried, Caitlin the first to pull him into a hug, a group hug ensues. 

 

“It’s our home too, where we all became a family,” Caitlin said, Lisa, leaning against Cisco, smiling at the man.

 

“The rest of the money you guys take, to make up for old times, split it up,” Barry said as they pulled apart, wiping his tears away. “Excuse me,” Barry said, walking way, sneaking around the corner to the stairs, leading to his room.

 

“I’ll check on him,” Len said, following after. When he got upstairs he found Barry in his room, sitting on his bed with a smile on his face. He knocked on the door frame, Barry looking up at him with a smile, patting the bed beside him. Len took the invitation, walking in and sitting beside the man, look at the pictures Barry held in his hands. It was the one Len had looked at in the memory room, smiling at it. 

 

“Good times.” Barry smiled, tears still falling.

 

“Yeah, …are you going to be alright all alone here.”

 

“Probably not as good as I was…it was nice to have life in the old place.”

 

“I’m always a phone call away if you need anything, any money.”

 

“I won’t take your money, but it’d be nice to be able to call a friend…maybe visit.”

 

“I think I can do that,” Len said, Barry, leaning over and hugging him. 

 

“I’m still going to miss you guys.” He cries, Len, rubbing his back.

 

“We’ll visit, I promise. You won’t be alone again.” Len whispered, rubbing his back. They stayed like that until a knock came to the door, Wally standing there with a smile on his face.

 

“Harry’s loading the bus, time to go.” Barry frowned, looking at Len, the man returning the look. 

 

“I want you to have this Leonard,” Barry said, handing the photo over. “To remember the good times in the better times.”

 

“Thank you,” Len said, standing and walking out of the bedroom, stopping next to Wally. “Pleasure to meet you. Can you keep an eye out for us?” He said in a hush, looking at Barry as he stood.

 

“Yes, sir, and an honor to meet you, Len.” Barry came up behind them, smiling at them.

 

“I should see everyone off.” The two nodded, walking back downstairs to the bus. Cisco and Lisa we’re leaving together in Lisa’s car, currently packing it while everyone else waited on the three of them.

 

“You going to be alright Red?” Mick asked, Barry nodding. 

 

“I’ll be fine, you be safe Mick,” Barry said, pulling the man into a hug.

 

“You too Red.”

 

“If you need a place to stay Star’s always here.” 

 

“Thanks, Barry,” Mick said, pulling away.

 

“Everyone safe travels, and that offers to everyone if you need a spare place.”

 

“Thanks, man,” Cisco said, smiling at Barry, fist bumping as he and Lisa came back in.

 

“Thank you, Wally, for bring this to happen, I hope we can hang out a bit more after my surgery.” 

 

“Surgery?” Caitlin asked, Barry, smiling.

 

“Last hand surgery, I’m so excited to finally be able to hold things with as many tremors.”

 

“Send us the date, we’ll wait for you to get out.” Barry smiled, looking at the group of people.

 

“I love you guys. You’re my family, the only family I ever needed.” 

 

“We love you too Bare,” Iris said, pulling him into a hug. “Come home and visit, dads missed you.”

 

“Lunch, I promise,” Barry said, pulling away. 

 

After everyone said their goodbyes Barry locked up, going to go clean his empty home…it was never going to be the same.

  
  
  


Mick walked up to a large door, flowers in hand with a gulp, his tux a little tighter in the stomach. When the big red door opened Mick stared, greeted by Ray in a sweater and tight black pants. “Hi,” Mick mumbled.

 

“Hey, Micky.” Ray smiled, leaning against the door frame.

 

“I…if it’s not too late I’m ready to grow up. I want to come home and be the man you deserve.” Ray smiled, wrapping his arms around Mick as he pulled him into a kiss. Mick’s hands fell to his waist out of habit, letting Ray devour his mouth, hungry. 

 

“About fucking time,” Ray said as he smiled against Mick’s lips, the man holding up the flowers.

 

“I got you flowers, the pretty ones you like…sorry, I stole your car, it’s outside.”

 

“I don’t care, just promise you're going straight. No more alcohol.”

 

“No more Haircut.” Ray smiled, pulling him into a kiss as he dragged him back into the house.

  
  


Len was happy, of course he was happy to see Ray after a week, but sad he could return home, the show having passed without a hitch, without anything between him and Barry, they were actually going to stay friends. Len opened the door to his and Ray’s apartment, ready to see his boyfriend, Barry’s engagement ring in his fist. Hearing a thump upstairs Len smiled, walking quietly to surprise Ray. The door to their bedroom was upstairs, right in front of the stairs. With a smirk on his face, Len walked up slowly, seeing the door cracked. Reaching out he dropped his last bag, opening the door, expecting to see Ray in bed, maybe waiting up for him. Instead what he saw was Ray, another man on top of him, one Len unfortunately knew.

 

“What the hell! Ray! With Winn!?” Len yelled, masking his tears that formed. Ray looked up with a glare, Winn in horror as he came to his senses and roles off of Ray.

 

“I told you if you did this then don’t come home,” Ray said, Len’s face red.

 

“You are the whore here! Barry and I did nothing, but here you shack up with someone else the moment I try to do something.”

 

“Please, you're lying straight through your teeth,” Ray said, Len, walking over to the bed. Grabbing his things from the nightstand.

 

“To think I was going to marry you,” Len mumbled, Ray’s ears perking up.

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll get my shit tomorrow, be here, don’t, I don’t care.”

 

“Where are you going? You don’t have anywhere to go?”

 

“I do, I have friends,” Len said, walking to the door, grabbing his bags as he left, slamming the door on the way out.

 

“Should I go?” Winn asked, Ray, snapping a glare at him. 

 

“Shut up Winn.” He growled, arms folded as he looked back at the door, expecting Len to walk back in at any minute.

  
  


Len walked into Star Theater, bag over his shoulder as he held himself together, hoping Barry would let him stay at Star. As he walked into the concert hall he heard Barry talking, loudly, angry, causing Len to stop. At the foot of the stage was Barry with a man in a suit, hair combed back and stubble that was well tamed. “The letter stated $10,000 no interest was mentioned.”

 

“It’s a bank loan, there’s always going to be interest that’s not listed.”

 

“Look, give me an extra week, I can have the $2,000 by then.”

 

“No, money up front right now or I’m repossessing Star Theater.”

 

“Please Mr. Mardon. I’ve got it coming on a check from work, please it’s my home.” Barry begged, Len, beginning down the concert hall again.

 

“There’s another way, my brother Clyde has had a crush on you since you started. I’m saying if you spend the night with him, I’ll wave the $2,000. Deal?” Mardon said, holding out his hand.

 

“By that you mean have sex with him. I don’t sleep around.” Barry said, crossing his arms.

 

“Then I expect that you find somewhere else to live. After all your friends did for you.” Barry’s shoulders dipped, Len knowing that as a sign of defeat, hurrying up to them.

 

“Wait,” Barry said, dropping his head as surrendered. “One night, that's all?” 

 

“Yep.” Mardon smiled, holding his hand out. Barry went to go shake his hand when Len grabbed him by the shoulder. Turning Barry’s eyes went wide, face going red.

 

“I have the money, tell me the full amount and I can write a check out to the bank.” Len said, stepping between them. “Also, shouldn’t you be speaking with Iris West, the owner and not the tenant. Finish business with here because I’m telling you straight up, Barry Allen is no whore.” Mardon said nothing, just glared at Len as he smoothed out his suit.

 

“I’ll take the check, it’s $3,452.” Barry’s face dropped, Len, taking out his checkbook.

 

“That’s more than what you said.” Barry said, but Len filled the check out and gave it to him.

 

“I’ll be watching to make sure you deposit it towards the payment of Star Theater,” Len said, Mardon grumbling as he turned tail and walked out.

 

“That wasn’t what he told me, I’m sorry you had to pay for my stupidity.”

 

“I’d pay that over and over as long as you didn’t have to sell yourself Bare.” Len said, Barry blushing and looking down.

 

“Len, what are you doing back here, not that I’m not grateful, but-.” Len didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arms around Barry’s shoulders.

 

“Okay,” Barry mumbled, petting his head. “It’s okay,” Barry whispered, resting his head again Len’s. “Let’s lay you down,” Barry whispered, pulling Len up the staircase, Len squeezing his hand. When he looked up he found himself in Barry’s bedroom, Barry pulling him down to sit on the bed.

 

“Ray…is something wrong with me?”

 

“No, you’re amazing…your taste in men sucks though.” That got a laugh from Len, the older leaning over so he could rest his head on Barry’s shoulder.

 

“Can I stay here tonight?”

 

“Yeah, I haven’t touched your guy’s rooms since you left so-.”

 

“I meant in here, your room.”

 

“Len, I don’t think we should.”

 

“Just as friends, a sleepover. I just got to grab my things tomorrow and I don’t want to go alone.”

 

“Yah, I can go with you,” Barry said, smiling. “I’ve got to go clean, you going to be okay alone?”

 

“Not sure…” Len said, staring at Barry’s hand.

 

“Okay.” Barry said, brushing his hand against Len’s cheek. “Just let it out.” 

 

“I can’t because you know better than anyone I bottle it out.”

 

“That’s also not good for you. Just cry and it will all come out.” Barry said as he stood.

 

“At least I didn’t jump the gun and propose before this happened this time.” Barry smiled, Len taking the ring from his pocket. “This is yours.”

 

“Oh no, save that for the next person.”

 

“Scarlet there won’t be anyone else.” Len said, Barry, kneeling down at the old pet name.

 

“You need some rest, we’ll talk in the morning.” Barry said, kissing Len’s hand. “I’ll be late to bed,” Barry said, standing.

 

“You know I never stopped loving you right?” Barry’s eyes went wide at the sudden proclamation, a small smile coming to his face.

 

“Nice to know the feeling is mutual.” Len smiled wide, laying back on the bed.

 

“Maybe we could get lunch or drinks tomorrow after we get my things.”

 

“We’ll see how you feel.” Barry said, smiling.


	6. Epilogue

“Alright Mr. Allen, go ahead and flex your fingers.” Barry did as told, gripping a fist with his hands, smiling at how easy it was to move his hands, better than it had been over the years. It’d been a couple months since his last surgery, Barry remembered it like yesterday.

 

_He’d been so scared as he laid in bed, waiting for the doctor to take him into surgery, Len beside him, kissing one of his hands. Everyone else had visited, stayed in the room as long as they could before going to the waiting room. When he’d woken up Barry was met with his boyfriends smiling face._

 

_“Hey gorgeous, welcome back.” He said, Barry, rubbing his face against Len’s hand._

 

_“What happened?” Barry mumbled, Len, leaving over and kissing Barry’s forehead._

 

_“Surgery was successful, the doctor wants to talk to you, but said your hands should heal within a couple months.”_

 

_“Then we can start the band?” Len smiled, nodding before kissing him._

 

Now Barry sat, last day of therapy, with his boyfriend beside him every day. Len had paid for all of it, much to Barry’s dislike, but didn’t complain. Len just smiled, looking at Barry with proudness and love in his eyes. “Alright, looks perfect. Remember that your doctor has to give the all clear to go back to work, but I think you’re ready. You don’t severally shake like before, mind you everyone shakes, but not enough to prevent you from lifting and carrying. Just don’t do too much till the doctor clears you.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m taking a break to write music, maybe get the band together.” Barry said, smiling at his physical therapist.

“Don’t worry you’ll be signing autographs as soon as you’re ready.” Len looked back smiling at someone walking in, but Barry ignored it, knowing Len was the most faithful man.

 

“Thank you, this is the best my hands have felt in a long time,” Barry said, standing and happily shaking the therapist's hand.

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I hope I won’t see you in here again Mr. Allen.” Barry smile widened, turned to leave only to come face to face with his friends, his bandmates. He jumped at first, but let out a chuckle as they surprised him.

 

“Not that I don’t mind, but what are you guys doing here? I thought we were meeting at Star?”

 

“Change of plans Bare, he wanted us here,” Iris said, Barry, raising an eyebrow and looking back at Len, only to see him kneeling down. There was his ring in a new ring box, Barry slowly making the connection, his hands flying to his mouth.

 

“Scarlet, we’ve been through a mess since last time we tried this, and since then we both have grown up from spoiled rockstars to spoiled adults. This ring, this was the only thing I had left from my mom, and thank god you have women sized hands.” At that Barry shoved him with his foot, laughing with the others. “But after everything, I'm glad I gave you this ring because it was perfect for you, just like you’re perfect for me. I love you Bartholomew Henry Allen and I want to try this again.”

 

“Shut up right there because you know the damn answer already,” Barry said, jumping on Len, kissing him. Clapping surrounded them, but neither cared, the ring was forgotten as the two sprawled out on the floor. When they finally managed to pull away and get up, Len slides the ring onto Barry’s left ring finger, the younger smiling at it. After many years apart Barry finally felt like the ring was where it belonged, on his finger. That’s where it stayed until the day of their wedding six months later, switching positions to his right ring finger to join his and Len’s matching bands. As soon as they say I do and kiss Barry and Len are lost in a world of their own. They moved to the reception hall, Barry and Len sitting beside each other, wearing black and white tuxes, hands weaved together as Cisco gave his speech, Barry leaning against Len.

 

“These two were the biggest pain in the butt, I mean think of it like this, a couple stuck in a confined space with like four other people, and have the libido of animals. They were always all over each other, I think Len’s second occupation was a chair.” The crowd laughed, Len, bringing Barry’s hand up to kiss it. “It was always nice when we were at Star Theater, then we didn’t have to wait for them to finish so we could go to the bathroom. Many of you knew Barry back then, he was a big jerk, always stealing peoples chicken wings and licking them-.” Cisco said, eyeing Barry. “But he was the nicest guy you’d ever know if you had the chance…now he's okay.”

 

“Hey!” Barry yelled a wide smile on his face as another round of laughter went around.

 

“I’m kidding, he’s a great guy, sorry guys he’s spoken for.” Cisco winked, Len, rolling his eyes, but kissed Barry’s forehead. “They have that love that most people write romance novels out of, but more NSFW. You envy that, wish you had that kind of spark in your life. So when they broke up it was tough to watch, you have your two friends trying to get at each other, it was heartbreaking for all of us, not just them. I’m happy they managed to find that love again, even when it means the long bathroom wait on the tour bus again.” The crowd let out another laugh, Cisco looking over at Barry and Len. “Now Mr. and Mr. Allen-Snart, would you do us the honor of opening the dance floor,” Cisco said, Len, standing up, pulling Barry to the dance floor. Barry had finally gotten the moment he’d wanted, dancing to Little Wonders at his own wedding, his head resting against his husband's chest, arms around his shoulder, Len’s arms around his waist. He finally got his happy ending that he had long that passed, in the arms of the man he’d last thought and he’s never been happier

  
  
  
  
  


“We’re here today with the hottest reunion band and newest celebrity husband Len and Barry Allen-Snart. If I may be the first to say this is a long-awaited moment. Snallen was the hottest couple in the day, and I can’t believe that not only are you doing a reunion, but you got married without spilling the beans.

 

“We wanted it to be a private event for friends and family. It was a beautiful event no the less.” Len said, holding Barry’s hand.

 

“So what next, other than the tour? Do you have kids on the mind yet?” At this Len and Barry looked at each other.

 

“Haven’t really talked about it, someday maybe, but for now we just want to get back to our roots,” Barry said, leaning against Len.

 

“I’ve heard new songs coming out before your next tour.”

 

“Oh yeah, I’ve been working over time, with a little help from a muse,” Barry said, looking up at Len with big eyes.

 

“I know the fans are excited about the new album, I can’t wait to hear it.”

 

“I think you’ll like our new take and what we have planned coming.”

 

“If your concert was anything to go by then I for one cannot wait for it.” The interviewer said, a wide smile on her face.

 

“Well...we’ll see where the road takes us...maybe Aruba,” Barry said with a smile at his husband, Len giving him a squeeze on the hand. If Barry wanted Aruba for a honeymoon then Len will make it happen.

  



End file.
